La faucheuse de dragon
by M-Kira
Summary: Je ne mettais jamais rendue compte à quel point toutes ses petites habitudes, ses petites disputes, ses fous rires étaient précieux. Il avait fallut que le temps me glisse entre les doigts et me séparent de mes amis pour que je m'en rende compte.
Et hop ! Lucy venait d'éviter un nouveau tabouret. Elle avait beau cherché elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi les mages de la guilde de Fairy Tail préféraient se défouler dans des bagarres générales que dans les missions. En parlant de mission...elle n'avait toujours pas payé son loyer ! Elle jeta un rapide regard dans ce remue ménage pour trouver son coéquipier. Dès lors qu'elle aperçut une touffe rose elle se jeta dessus pour l'emmener vers le tableau des missions. Très vite ils furent rejoins par le reste de l'équipe soit Erza, Grey, Wendy, Carla et Happy. Ce fut sur un accord commun qu'ils décidèrent de se retrouver le lendemain à la gare, pour le plus grand malheur du chasseur de dragon.

Elle jeta un regard meurtrier au protagoniste qui attirait l'attention de tous les voyageurs de cette gare sur le petit groupe de mage. Déjà qu'elle était de mauvaise humeur du faite de son réveil agité dut à l'arrivé de celui-ci et son matou chez elle en défonçant complètement ma fenêtre qu'il faudrait remplacer avec son argent pour l'instant inexistant.

 **« Natsu Dragnir ! Lâche ce poteau immédiatement avant que je ne m'énerve ! »**

La mage blonde vénérait Erza pour sa patience. Enfin...jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne s'énerve vraiment et ne réduise en morceau le poteau où s'était accroché Natsu. Au final Natsu était étendu devant Lucy sur la banquette en train d'agoniser. Un fin sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de la constellationniste. En fin de compte ce scénario était répétitif mais en restait toujours autant amusant en y repensant.  
Mais derrière cette vision chaleureuse, Carla elle fixait un point invisible le regard terrifié et incompréhensif. Elle venait d'avoir une vision. Elle y voyait une jeune femme qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Lucy malgré ses quelques années de plus. La jeune femme avait le souffle court et semblait blessée. Elle avait une faux dans les mains et faisait face à un dragon noir aux reflets argentés qui fonçait droit sur elle. Carla ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi cette vision ? Pourquoi maintenant ? La mission qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire ne semblait pas dangereuse et aucun dragon quel qu'il soit n'était mentionné. Elle jeta un regard en biais à Lucy qui discutait avec Erza. Cette vision n'augurait rien de bon mais comme toutes les autres qu'elle avait eu par le passé elle allait se réaliser quoi qu'elle face. Mais en prenant en compte l'âge de la femme si il s'agissait de Lucy elle avait encore quelques années avant de vraiment devoir s'inquiéter. Elle préféra donc ne pas effrayer ses camarades pour le moment jugeant que le temps n'était pas encore venu et elle garda le silence.

Ils finirent par arriver chez le commanditaire de la mission. Ça n'avait pas été facile de trouver sa maison puisqu'il avait fallu comme par hasard qu'il vive dans un coin isolé dans les montagnes. Surtout que celles-ci avait une apparence hostile avec la nature présente partout au alentour morte. Cela n'avait en rien l'air naturel, surtout avec l'aura magique pesante qui y régnait. C'est donc épuisés et les pieds endoloris qu'ils s'écroulèrent dans le canapé que leur présentait le vieil homme.

 **« Comme vous l'avez sans doute lu dans la mission, j'aimerais que vous vous débarrassiez d'un livre qui se trouve dans les montagnes avoisinante car son aura rend l'environnement qui l'entoure stérile.**  
 **\- Bah il suffit de le cramer alors** , proposa intelligemment le mage de feu.  
 **\- Malheureusement ce n'est pas aussi simple. Que se soit de simples personnes normales ou de puissants mages, jamais personne n'a réussis à prendre le livre dans ses mains et encore moins lui causer des dommages. »**

L'équipe la puissante de Fairy Tail n'en revenait pas. Cela avait attisé la curiosité de certain ou pour d'autre...il n'en avait rien à faire.

 **« Avez-vous une idée de qui a amené ce livre ici ou depuis quand il réagit ainsi ? Questionna Erza**  
 **\- A vrai dire je n'ai aucune idée à qui appartient ce livre car il a toujours été ici pour moi et même du temps où ces montagnes étaient verdoyantes on ne pouvait pas s'en emparer. Mais cela ne posait pas de réel problème à cette époque.**  
 **\- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que tout cela est dut au livre ?**  
 **\- Eh bien, vous ne l'avez peut-être pas remarqué mais il y a une aura magique qui nous entour dans toute cette zone. Celle-ci est de plus en plus présente lorsqu'on se rapproche du livre. Ce n'est donc pas une certitude mais il y a de grande chance pour que se soit bien le cas. Écoutez, j'ai vraiment besoin que vous détruisiez ce livre pour que je puisse recommencer mes cultures ou je serais contraint de déménager. »**

L'équipe se remit en route dès le lendemain matin après avoir passé une bonne nuit de repos chez leur employeur. Ce fut donc complètement revigoré qu'ils entamèrent leur ascension vers la grotte abritant le livre grâce à une carte que leur avait confié le commanditaire de la mission. Mais d'après les informations qu'ils avaient reçu ce n'était pas une simple grotte, c'était le temple de la faucheuse de dragon.  
Ce fut au bout de longues heures de marche entre coupée par de petites pauses qu'ils arrivèrent à destination. Le groupe entier était subjugué par l'apparence qu'abordait ce qui devait à la base n'être qu'un simple trou dans la roche. L'entrée du temple était très grande et l'accès de l'intérieur était bloqué par deux lourdes portes en bois massifs où l'on pouvait discerner d'anciennes gravures. Ce temple aux allures très ancienne dégageait une puissante aura magique ce qui certifiait qu'ils étaient au bonne endroit.  
Sortant de leurs pensées, Natsu défonça sans aucun ménagement les portes en bois fragilisé par le temps par un puissant coup de pied. Le reste de l'équipe blasée de son comportement, le suivi à l'intérieur. L'air ambiant était étouffant et une forte odeur de renfermé flottait dans le petit espace qu'était la pièce. On pouvait voir sur les murs rocheux de grande fresque où était représenté des dragons. Les deux chasseurs de dragon en furent donc très vite intéressés et s'en approchèrent. Ils semblèrent étonnés lorsqu'ils remarquèrent que les dragons caricaturés combattaient ou mourrait à cause d'une femme blonde qui semblait se battre à l'aide d'une grande faux qu'elle brandissait. Carla la fixait elle aussi faisant le lien avec sa vison datant de la veille. Peut-être avait-elle devant elle moins de temps qu'elle ne le pensait.

 **« Je vous rappelle les amis que nous sommes avant tout ici pour le livre. »**

Tous se tournèrent vers la source de ses paroles qui n'était autre qu'Erza qui était positionné à côté du fameux livre. Celui-ci était soigneusement posé sur ce qui semblait un ancien autel faiblement fissuré à certains endroits et éclairé par les rayons du soleil qui filtraient par la porte toujours grande ouverte.  
Le groupe de mage se réunit donc autour de l'hôtel d'où la puissance magique était encore plus oppressante. Ils ne l'avouèrent pas mais, cette aura magique n'était plus aussi pesante et dérangeante qu'elle ne l'était à l'extérieur, au contraire, elle provoquait à présent chez chacun des mages une impression de sûretés et les rassuraient. Natsu tendis une main vers le livre pour le saisir mais sa main ne traversa que du vide comme si ce livre n'existait pas réellement. Le groupe en déduisit donc que les paroles qui semblaient insensées du commanditaire de la mission étaient vraies.

Pendant que le petit groupe continuait de déblatérer toutes sortes d'idées plus farfelues les unes que les autres pour trouver une solution Lucy, elle, restait silencieuse et ne quittait pas le livre des yeux se sentant comme attirée par celui-ci. Soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de terreur mélangé à de la stupéfaction quand elle remarqua un détail. Il était si infime que ses camarades en trains de se chamailler ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarqué. Il était inscrit, en minuscule tout en bas de la page de couverture le nom de l'auteur à ce livre sans titre : _Lucy Heartfilia_.  
Prise d'une pulsion, elle prit d'un geste vif le livre entre ses mains attirant ainsi l'attention de ses camarades. Elle tenait fermement entre ses doigts fins le livre qui semblait à présent bien solide. Lucy ne bougeait plus, à l'instant où sa peau était entrée en contact avec la couverture rugueuse et vieillie du livre un frisson lui avait parcourue le corps tout entier. Au bout de quelques secondes durant lesquelles le temps avait semblé se stopper, le manuscrit que tenait Lucy s'illumina.

 **« Qu'est-ce-que...? »**

Grey ne put jamais achever sa phrase. Le corps entier de Lucy se mettait à dégager également une lueur dorée. Revenant à elle, prise de panique Lucy lâcha le livre qui tomba dans un bruit sourd sur le sol de marbre. Natsu se précipita sur Lucy mais lorsque sa main voulu saisir la sienne elle ne rencontra que du vide comme précédemment avec le livre. Lucy leva un dernier regard terrifié sur ses compagnons avant de disparaître complètement dans une pluie de petites étincelles dorée.

 **« Lucy ! »**

Ses compagnons avaient beau l'appeler elle ne répondait pas et ne donnait aucun signe de vie, elle avait disparue. Carla elle restait silencieuse prise d'une nouvelle vision. La même femme qu'elle avait vue face au dragon baignait à présent dans son propre sang alors qu'une petite fille pleurait sur son corps et hurlait son prénom : _Lucy ! Maman..._ Carla se figea. La jeune femme qu'elle voyait, c'était bel et bien Lucy.

Lorsque ses yeux bruns s'ouvrirent, elle mit quelques secondes pour retrouver ses esprits avant de se redresser vivement en se rappelant de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens affolée. Elle n'était plus dans ce vieux temple mais se trouvait à présent dans une prairie verdoyante et déserte.

 **« Natsu ? Erza, Grey ? Wendy ? Happy, Carla ? »**

Elle continua d'appeler ses amis qui ne lui donnèrent aucune réponse. Elle finit par se lever chancelante. Elle était seule. Le cœur serré et la gorge nouée par la peur, elle ravala ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler et se mit en marche vers ce qui semblait être au loin un village.

Lucy marchait depuis un long moment avant que le paysage ne finisse par enfin changer. Elle avait enfin quitté les grandes prairies pour arriver dans un petit village aux allures chaleureuses même si aux yeux de Lucy les personnes y vivant avaient l'air bizarre et s'habillait de façon assez ancienne. Lucy finit par se décider d'avancer vers une vieille dame qui semblait faire ses achats quotidiens.

 **« Excusez-moi madame. Pourriez-vous me dire dans qu'elle ville nous nous trouvons ?**  
 **\- Mais nous sommes à Magnolia ! Vous allez bien jeune fille ? »**

Lucy avait les yeux exorbités et n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le Magnolia qu'elle avait quitté la veille ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'elle avait devant elle.

 **« Oui...je vais bien. Merci je dois y aller. »**

Sans attendre de réponse, Lucy se mis en route à la recherche d'une quelconque ressemblance entre cette ville et le Magnolia de ses souvenir. Elle finit par arriver devant un chantier en construction, il construisait une cathédrale qui même inachevé ressemblait étrangement à la cathédrale Kardia qu'elle avait connue. Une fois de plus prise de panique, la jeune blonde suivie son instinct et couru à travers les rues comme si elle les avait toujours arpentée. Elle était arrivée devant un simple champ. Un champ où aurait du se trouver normalement une guilde. Sa guilde Fairy Tail.

Elle arpentait les rues le regard dans le vide, déboussolée, elle bouscula quelques personnes sans vraiment y faire attention. Il n'existait qu'une seule ville portant le nom de Magnolia dans tout Fiore, elle en était sûre. Alors pourquoi la guilde n'était pas là ? Pourquoi elle ne reconnaissait aucune des personnes qu'elle croisait ? Pourquoi la ville était à la fois si différente mais si similaire en même temps à ses souvenirs. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, pourquoi le livre qui était signé à son nom n'avait réagis qu'à son touché pour la séparer de ses amis et l'amener ici. Elle continuait de marcher inlassablement le long d'un canal qu'elle avait souvent longé jusqu'à ce qu'elle percute une personne de plus. Mais contrairement aux autres elle était beaucoup plus fragile et cette petite silhouette tomba au sol dans un petit cri aigu plaintif. Lucy se stoppa pour se retourner vers sa pauvre victime qui se relevait avec peine les genoux écorchés. Les yeux de Lucy s'agrandir une nouvelle fois de terreur lorsqu'elle rencontra les petits yeux embué de larmes de la petite fille. Elle l'avait déjà rencontré de nombreuses fois.

Il fixait inlassablement l'endroit où se trouvait quelques secondes plutôt sa coéquipière. La gorge nouée, Natsu ne pouvait croire que celle qu'il chérissait le plus en ce monde venait de disparaître sous ses yeux sans qu'il n'est rien put faire. Il tomba à genoux effondré alors que ses compagnons pleuraient de rage et d'impuissance face à ce qui venait de se dérouler. Le regard du rose se posa sur la source de tous ses problèmes : le livre à quelques pas de lui. Il le prit dans ses mains et allait laisser échapper sa colère en le brûlant mais il se stoppa à temps en remarquant le nom de l'auteur du livre.

 **« Natsu ? Tu peux le tenir dans tes mains maintenant ?**  
 **\- Et regardez dehors, la nature n'est plus morte, elle est revenue à la normale.**

 **\- Il faut nous mettre en route dès maintenant pour rentrer le plus vite possible à la guilde et ainsi lancer des recherches et retrouver Lucy.»**

Mais les réflexions de Natsu étaient loin de celle d'Erza et Grey. Non, il fixait le nom de sa coéquipière soigneusement inscrit. Les mains tremblantes, il ouvrit lentement la couverture qui menaçait de tomber en poussière au moindre geste brusque. Lorsqu'il commença sa lecture comme coupé du monde son cœur loupa un battement. C'était l'écriture soigné et élégante de sa coéquipière blonde.

 _Mon cher Natsu,_  
 _Lorsque tu liras ses lignes, je ne serais sans doute plus de ce monde depuis de nombreuses années..._

Elle la fixait sans bouger stupéfaite. La petite s'était relevée depuis un moment déjà et la regardait perplexe dut à la fixations dont faisait preuve la jeune femme.

 **« Comment t'appelles-tu ?** demanda Lucy d'une voix chevrotante.  
\- **Mavis Vermillion...pourquoi ? »**

Lucy manqua de tomber au sol ses jambes ne la soutenant plus. Alors la petite fille devant elle était bel et bien censé être le premier maître de Fairy Tail. Mais elle paraissait beaucoup plus jeune. Elle avait toujours de grand yeux vert mais ses cheveux blonds étaient coupé court et elle était vraiment plus petite, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans.  
Reprenant son équilibre Lucy recula de quelques pas de la petite fille comme effrayée. Celle-ci comprenait de moins en moins les réactions de la grande blonde.

 **« D'ailleurs vous vous habillez bizarrement madame,** informa nonchalamment la petite. **C'est une nouvelle mode ?**  
 **\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? On est en qu'elle année ?**  
 **\- En l'an 679. Vous êtes vraiment étrange vous. »**

Cette fois si Lucy en tomba vraiment sur les fesses. L'an 679 ?! Elle avait donc remonté le temps !

Deux ans étaient passés depuis son « accident » et pas un jour ne passait depuis sans qu'elle ne pense à ses coéquipiers. Ils lui manquaient tous affreusement, principalement un mage aux cheveux roses, mais elle ne pouvait faire autrement que continuer d'avancer même si elle devait verser tous les soirs de nombreuses larmes douloureuses. Mais si elle n'avait pas encore sombré dans la folie et le désespoir s'était sans aucun doute grâce à Mavis. Car oui, depuis qu'elle l'avait croisé dans la rue, Lucy avait décidé de prendre la petite sous son aile celle-ci étant orpheline depuis quelques mois avant sa rencontre. Elle était amusé du faites qu'à présent la petite Mavis l'appelait et la considérait comme sa mère. C'était réciproque d'ailleurs.

Mavis et Lucy ne possédant que très peu d'argent lorsqu'elles se sont rencontrées. Elles avaient donc logé dans une petite taverne miteuse avant que Lucy ne décroche un travail de serveuse dans la ville. Elles réussirent à s'acheter par la suite une petite maison confortable aux limites de la ville. Les jours n'avaient pas tous été faciles mais elles s'en sortaient et s'étaient tous ce qui comptait à leurs yeux.  
Lucy n'avait pas raconté son histoire à Mavis pour ne pas influencer le passé plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Elle avait donc raconté à Mavis qu'elle était amnésique pour éviter toute question sûre le tatouage de sa main droite. Lucy avait bien entendu fait de nombreuses recherches pour trouver le moyen de retourner à son époque mais plus le temps passait, plus elle s'attachait à cette vie, moins elle persévérait dans ses recherches. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs plus accès au monde des esprits, ses clés ne s'activant pas à cette époque. Mais pour éviter de rester sans défense, elle s'entraînait au combat au corps à corps et apprenait une nouvelle magie perdue qu'elle avait trouvé dans de nombreux livre, _la faucheuse._ Cette magie était extrêmement puissante et demandait beaucoup de temps. Pour éviter de laisser Mavis seule, elle aussi s'était mise à apprendre la magie.

Aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire de Lucy, enfin techniquement elle n'était pas encore née mais cela n'avait plus d'importance aux yeux de la mage blonde. Celle-ci, assise dans un fauteuil moelleux une tasse de thé fumante entre les mains ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer toutes les aventures qu'elle avait passé dans sa guilde préféré. Il lui arrivait même parfois d'imaginer se qui se serait passé si elle n'avait pas fait cette mission. Peut-être se serait-elle mariée avec Natsu. Un sourire triste apparût sur ses lèvres à cette pensée. Il avait fallut qu'elle soit séparé de lui pour qu'elle s'aperçoive enfin des sentiments amoureux qu'elle portait à son chasseur de dragon préféré.

 **« Joyeux anniversaire maman ! »**

Lucy sursauta, sortie de ses pensé par l'intervention enjouée de la petite Mavis qui lui tendait tout sourire un cadeau. Heureuse comme jamais et les yeux brillant, Lucy déballa son cadeau avec enthousiaste devant sa « fille » qui attendait avec impatience la réaction de Lucy.  
Mais lorsque Lucy finit par découvrir le cadeau dans ses mains, son sourire se fanât pour afficher une expression d'étonnement et de crainte.

 **« Il ne te plaît pas ? »**

Lucy leva les yeux vers Mavis qui faisait une moue peiné déçut que son cadeau ne plaise pas à Lucy. Voulant la rassurer Lucy prit la fillette dans ses bras après avoir posé le cadeau sur la table basse en face d'elle.

 **« Mais non, il me plaît ton cadeau Mavis ! C'est juste que ça m'a étonné et rappelé quelques souvenirs.**  
 **\- Vraiment ? Je t'ai offert ce livre pour que tu puisses écrire tout ce que tu fais. Comme ça, si un jour tu perds encore la mémoire tu ne m'oublieras pas !**  
 **\- C'est une très bonne idée,** ria Lucy. **»**

Tenant toujours Mavis contre elle, le sourire attendrit de Lucy se crispa quand elle reporta son regard sur son cadeau. C'était _le_ livre. Celui qui l'avait amené ici, sauf qu'il avait un aspect neuf et n'était pas signé.

Elle était là, perchée sur l'une des poutres de la guilde, les pieds dans le vide. Elle regardait de ses yeux verts la guilde qu'elle avait elle-même fondé s'amuser et parler joyeusement. Mais malgré la bonne humeur présente dans la salle, on pouvait discerner dans les yeux du premier maître de la peine et de la tristesse. La veille, Mavis avait vu partir l'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail, partir pour ce qui était censé être une simple mission de routine. Mais elle savait qu'à l'heure actuelle, Fairy Tail venait de perdre un de ses membres. Elle savait que le lendemain, lorsque rentrerait l'équipe avec un membre manquant, la guilde perdrait sa bonne humeur actuelle. Elle devrait leur avouer si Natsu ne s'en sentait pas capable, ce qui était arrivé à Lucy. A sa « mère ».

Le sifflement d'une lame fendant l'air résonna à travers la forêt avant d'être remplacé par celui d'un tronc d'arbre tombant au sol. Le visage dégoulinant de sueur, la respiration saccadée, Lucy regardait son travail avec satisfaction. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi puissante qu'avec sa faux entre ses mains.

 **« On peut rentrer à la maison maman ? J'ai mal aux pieds et je suis fatiguée...**  
 **\- Je t'avais dis de ne pas rester pieds nus pour aller dehors. Allez, on rentre »**

Heureuse que sa mère est répondu à son appelle de détresse, Mavis sauta du rocher où elle s'était assise pour voir sa mère s'entraîner et commença la route en sautillant n'ayant visiblement plus mal aux pieds. Lucy ne tarda pas à la rejoindre après avoir fait disparaître sa faux dans une petite brèche apparut de nul part semblant mené dans le néant.  
La bonne humeur dont elles avaient fait preuve tout le long de la route disparut peu à peu au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans la ville. Les habitants de Magnolia, eux qui d'habitude étaient si chaleureux, les regardaient ou plutôt regardaient Lucy avec méfiance. Lucy intriguée par ses regards parfois assassin décida de prendre un raccourcis par des ruelles que peu de personne fréquentait. Grave erreur.  
Alors que les deux blondes allaient emprunter une énième rue, trois hommes leurs barrèrent le chemin. Voulant éviter les problèmes, Lucy fit volte face pour retourner sur ses pas mais trois autres hommes les empêchaient de passer. Ces personnes Lucy les avait déjà vu, elle les croisait tous les jours dans les rues eux qui d'habitudes d'un naturel joyeux abordaient un air grave. N'ayant plus d'autres choix, Lucy fit apparaître sa faux et mis de son autre main Mavis sur le côté pour la protéger.

 **« Que voulez-vous ?**  
 **\- Voyons ma petite Lucy. Range donc cette arme, nous ne te voulons aucun mal. »**

Lucy fut étonnée par l'origine de cette voix chaleureuse mais pourtant avec un brin de sarcasme. C'était le maire de Magnolia qui venait de surgir de derrière les trois hommes qu'elle avait en face d'elle.

 **« Que ce passe-t-il ?**  
 **\- Un dragon se dirige droit sur Magnolia dans le but de détruire la ville. »**

Lucy et Mavis se figèrent toutes deux à l'entente de cette annonce. Lucy ne laissa rien paraître mais elle paniquait. Il fallait à tous pris quitter la ville. Pourquoi celle-ci n'était d'ailleurs pas encore désertée ? Les villageois étaient-ils suicidaires ? Mais surtout...pourquoi les villageois la regardaient ainsi ? Surtout que dans tous les livres où anciennes archives sur Magnolia qu'elle avait lu par son passé, aucune ne parlait d'une quelconque attaque de dragon.

 **« Quel est le rapport avec moi ?**  
 **\- Tu te demandes sans doute pourquoi les habitants ton ainsi dévisagé et pourquoi personne n'ai partie. Mais sais-tu pourquoi le dragon vient ici ?**  
 **\- Et bien dites moi pourquoi ?**  
 **\- Pour toi voyons. Des mages du conseil nous ont appris qu'une forte puissance magique se dégageait de la ville, plus particulièrement de toi et elle attire grandement ce dragon qui se sent menacé. Sais-tu pourquoi tu es si puissante ?**  
 **\- Je suis une mage, ma magie et particulièrement puissante, c'est donc normal.** Répondit Lucy dans un rire nerveux.  
 **\- Ne serais ce pas plutôt dut à un voyage temporel ? »**

Lucy se figea. Comment pouvait-il être au courant de ça ? Elle n'en avait parlé à personne...Peut-être qu'un mage qui comme avec Jellal et son elle du futur l'avait démasqué.

 **« Maman ? De quoi il parle ? »**

Lucy se crispa imperceptiblement et baissa son regard sur celui incompréhensif de Mavis. Celle-ci qui s'était tut jusqu'ici avait décidé de demander des réponses à sa mère dont la réaction précédente prouvait que ce qu'avançait le vieil homme était vrai. Mais la petite ne comprenait pas, sa mère ne lui avait jamais parlé d'un quelconque voyage temporel. Ce pourrait-il qu'elle lui est menti ?

 **« Mavis, on en reparlera plus tard d'accord ? Quand à vous monsieur, qu'attendez-vous de moi ?**  
 **\- C'est pourtant évidant. Nous aimerions que vous quittiez la ville. Ainsi le dragon ne s'attaquera pas à Magnolia.**  
 **\- Je vois...quand arrive-t-il ?**  
 **\- Dans quelques heures, alors faites vite.**  
 **\- Il est trop tard. »**

Toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers la source de cette annonce plus que dramatique. C'était Mavis, qui avait une nouvelle fois parlé. Lucy intrigué par l'air sûr qu'abordait la petite fronça les sourcils et lui demanda des explications.

 **« Qu'entends-tu par là ?**  
 **\- Si la puissance magique de Lucy est si importante pour attirer un dragon, il est évident qu'elle ne disparaîtra pas totalement et laissera des traces dans la ville même si elle partait** **tout de suite. Le dragon s'attaquera donc à la ville dans tous les cas. »**

Alors que tous les hommes autour des deux blondes s'agitaient, Lucy elle fixait Mavis. Le cœur de Lucy lui faisait mal, cette douleur qui semblait broyer les quelques morceaux de son cœur en ruine suite à sa pénible vie n'était dut qu'au faite que sa « fille » l'ait appelé Lucy et non maman.

 **« Tu es sûre de ce que tu avances petite ?**  
 **\- Parfaitement.**  
 **\- Qu'allons-nous faire alors ?**  
 **\- Je vais couper la route au dragon et l'affronter. »**

Une fois de plus un silence religieux fit place dans la ruelle suite à l'annonce de Lucy. Lucy, elle, restait impassible et fixait le maire avec un sourire de défi collé au visage. Mais contrairement à ce que pouvait penser les quelques personnes présentes, ce sourire n'était pas adressé au maire ou encore au dragon, non. Il était adressé à elle-même. Elle savait que dans le passé, jamais elle n'aurait eu le cran de se proposer à affronter un dragon. Non, à une certaine époque elle aurait abandonné depuis longtemps et aurait fondu en larme. Ça aurait été Natsu qui l'aurait encore sauvé une fois de plus, elle et tous les autres. Mais cette fois-ci Natsu n'était pas là et il ne pourrait pas la protéger. Cette fois-ci elle devait se débrouiller seule et si par un quelconque miracle elle survivait à son combat, elle aurait eu sa victoire sur elle-même.

 **« Je...très bien faites. Le dragon a été aperçu vers le nord. Mais par sécurité je vais faire évacuer la ville. Bonne chance. »**

Sans attendre une réponse, le maire et les quelques citadins présents désertèrent la ruelle laissant ainsi Lucy et Mavis seules côte à côte. Lucy, un sourire amusé aux lèvres par la confiance que lui portait le maire, fit disparaître sa faux. Mais son sourire disparût bien vite.

 **« Tu vas m'expliquer maintenant Lucy ce qu'il entendait par « voyage temporel » ? »**

C'était comme si on lui enfonçait une lame dans le cœur. C'était fou combien une simple désignation pouvait faire autant souffrir une personne. Lucy reprit la route de chez elle suivit par Mavis en silence. Elle allait tout lui dire, tout lui expliquer une fois au chaud pour profiter encore une fois de son petit chez elle avant de partir se jeter droit dans les bras de la mort, d'un dragon.

Dans un élan de rage Natsu défonça la porte d'un coup de pied magistral. Il entra dans la bâtisse et tourna la tête dans toutes les directions à la recherche d'une personne précise. Une fois trouvé, il se dirigea vers elle à toute allure et la saisi par le col avant de planter ses iris dans vertes.

 **« Natsu ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?!** s'écria Makarov

 **\- Vous mêlez pas de ça le vieux. C'est entre elle et moi. »**

Le reste de l'équipe finit par arriver et ils purent constater le silence pesant régnant dans la salle suite à la soudaine intervention de Natsu qui semblait pour une raison pour l'instant inconnue énervé contre le premier maître. Non...c'était plus que ça, il semblait lui vouer une haine profonde.

 **« Grey, qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

 **\- Laissez le faire. Je crois que Mavis à quelque chose à dire par rapport à Lucy.**

 **\- Pourquoi vous nous ne nous avez pas prévenu ? Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas sauvez ? Pourquoi vous me l'avez pris...** finit par exploser Natsu

 **\- Je n'en avais pas le droit. N'as-tu pas pensé aux conséquences d'un voyage dans le temps ? Si effectivement je l'avais empêché de faire cette mission jamais je ne l'aurais connu, jamais je n'aurais créer Fairy Tail et la vie de nombreuses personnes aurait été différente. Je n'avais pas le droit...** sanglota Mavis **»**

Elle l'aurait tellement voulu, épargner sa mère de ce destin funeste auquel elle l'avait finalement condamné. Natsu la lâcha et tourna les talons pour sortir aussi vite qu'il était entré laissant les explications à ses camarades n'oubliant pas de saisir au vol le fameux livre que tenait Wendy entre ses bras. Il comptait bien comprendre ce qu'il lui était arrivé et trouver le moyen de la ramener même si sa devait chambouler le temps.

Elle poussa un nouveau soupir avant de poser délicatement sa plume sur le côté. Lucy refermât tout aussi soigneusement son livre. Elle avait décidé d'écrire tous ce qu'elle vivait à cette époque dans le livre que lui avait offert Mavis, ce même livre qui l'avait amené ici. Elle l'adressait à Natsu, dans un espoir qu'il l'ouvrira et le lira pour comprendre ce qui lui était arrivée et ainsi lui éviter de la chercher comme il l'avait fait avec Igneel. Elle voulait qu'il profite au maximum de sa vie et des moments qu'il passerait au côté de la guilde. Car elle l'avait compris, le temps nous filait entre les doigts et rien ne pouvait l'arrêter ou revenir en arrière.  
Jugeant qu'il fallait qu'elle se dépêche, Lucy se leva et sortit de sa petite chambre. Elle se tourna vers la porte fermée qui se trouvait à côté de la sienne et eu un pincement au cœur. Elle s'en approcha et toqua légèrement à celle-ci.

 **« Mavis ? »**

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint aux oreilles. Lorsqu'elles étaient rentrées, Lucy lui avait raconté toute son histoire dans les moindres détailles, toutes ses aventures. Elle avait bien sûre évité de lui parler du faite que c'était elle le premier maître de la guilde et ainsi lui influencer ses choix. Durant toute son histoire, Mavis était restée silencieuse avant de partir en claquant la porte de sa chambre à la fin de son récit.

 **« Vas-t'en Lucy. »**

Mavis appuyait bien à chaque fin de phrase sur son prénom. N'insistant pas plus, Lucy recula et sortit de la maison sans entendre les pleurs étouffés de Mavis qui avait la tête sur les genoux adossée à sa porte qu'elle avait manqué d'ouvrir en entendant la voix brisée de Lucy.

Assise dans les hautes herbes de la prairie où elle se trouvait elle eu un sourire nostalgique. C'était ici même que le livre l'avait téléporté presque trois ans auparavant. C'était plutôt ironique, elle allait peut-être mourir là où elle était apparue. Soudain, le soleil qui l'éclairait fut caché par une grosse masse noire. Au même moment de grosse rafale de vent fouettait le visage de Lucy. Un grand rugissement roc retentit au dessus d'elle. Lucy leva lentement les yeux vers ce qui se trouvait quelques mètres au dessus d'elle sachant déjà à quoi s'attendre. Le dragon qui l'avait cherché se trouvait juste au dessus d'elle. Celui-ci l'ayant repéré se posa devant elle faisant trembler le sol sous ses pattes griffues.  
Lucy se leva alors et ravala avec mal sa salive quand elle rentra en contact avec le regard reptilien noir du dragon. Elle ne pouvait pas se défiler maintenant. Elle devait se prouver qu'elle n'était plus cette petite fille qui fondait en larme dès que l'occasion s'y présentait. Mais s'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire car se trouver devant un grand dragon noir au reflet argenté était plus qu'intimidant.  
Elle fit alors apparaître sa grande faux noir où des flammes argentées luisaient sur la longue lame effilée. Lucy se mit en position d'attaque prête à agir à la moindre offensive. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer.  
N'attendant pas plus longtemps, le dragon chargea. Lucy anticipa et sauta dans les airs et planta sa faux entre deux écailles du dragon pour se hisser sur son épaule. Le dragon rugit de douleur ne s'attendant pas à cette attaque et tenta de faire tomber Lucy en remuant dans tous les sens et à l'aide de son autre patte. Mais Lucy tenait bon. Tout ce que tentait le dragon ne faisait qu'enfoncer un peu plus la lame dans son épaule d'où coulait à présent un fin filé de sang. Alors que Lucy avait enfin réussi à se hisser sur le dragon, celui-ci d'un coup de patte la fit éjecter de son épaule. Alors que le coup avait brisée quelque côte à Lucy, lorsqu'elle percuta le sol plus loin elle se rattrapa très mal et sa jambe gauche se brisa sur le coup. Elle ne retint pas son hurlement de douleur ce qui sembla amuser le dragon qui avait toujours une faux enfoncé dans son immense épaule. La blessure que la mage lui avait infligé n'était que secondaire et n'allait pas grandement gêner le dragon dans son combat.  
Lucy se releva tant bien que mal en s'appuyant sur sa jambe magique et fit disparaître la faux de l'épaule de son ennemi pour la faire réapparaître dans ses mains. Elle fit abstraction de la douleur qui la tiraillait toute entière et lança un sort à longue distance.

 **« Lame du néant ! »**

Dans un mouvement précis elle donna un coup dans les airs en directions du dragon de sa faux et de nombreuses lames apparurent et partirent toutes vers son adversaire qui les évita avec facilité. N'ayant pas dit son dernier mot Lucy recommença son attaque de nombreuses fois sans s'arrêter et ne laissant ainsi pas le temps au dragon de toutes les éviter. Lucy finit par se stopper à bout de souffle le sang lui tapant dans les tempes. Elle regarda le résultat et fut déçut. Elle avait dépensé la presque totalité de sa magie alors que le dragon semblait plus furieux que fatigué ou blessé. Elle fit disparaître sa faux et tomba douloureusement à genoux.  
Le dragon qui lui faisait face entrouvrit sa gueule signe qu'il préparait une attaque. Lucy quand à elle ne bougeait plus et laissa couler une larme, puis deux, trois, pour finir par pleurer silencieusement. Elle n'avait pas changé. Comment avait-elle put croire qu'une simple humaine aurait put terrasser un dragon. Même les chasseurs de dragons qu'elle avait connus n'en avaient pas été capables. Alors elle, une ex-constellationniste et simple mage d'une ancienne magie depuis peu de temps n'était tout simplement pas de taille. Elle aurait aimé, dans les quelques minutes de sa vie qui lui restait revoir une dernière fois les membres de Fairy Tail, leurs dire qu'elle ne les avait pas oublié et combien ils lui avaient manqué. Voir Mavis pour lui avouer à qu'elle point elle s'en voulait, à quel point elle tenait à elle. Oh oui elle aurait aimé faire tous ça, mais c'était impossible, tout simplement car il était trop tard, tout simplement car le souffle de flamme rouge du dragon se dirigeait vers elle à cet instant précis.

Elle courrait. Ses pieds nus rougis par le froid. Ses cheveux blonds mi-long se balançant dans son dos au rythme de ses pas. Le souffle court elle essayait de distinguer le sentier qu'elle empruntait sa vue brouillé par les larmes qui lui embuaient les yeux. Où elle allait ? Elle ne le savait pas elle-même. Elle ne faisait que suivre les hurlements de douleur qui lui déchirait son petit cœur. Elle reconnaissait ces cris, c'était ceux de sa mère. Elle arriva enfin d'en une prairie et elle se figea.  
A quelques mètres d'elle se trouvait un grand dragon qui crachait des flammes tout droit vers une silhouette à genou qui ne faisait aucun mouvement. La silhouette de sa mère. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté elle sentit une grande puissance monter en elle, une puissance qui lui était jusqu'à présent inconnue. Sans qu'elle n'en ait conscience elle leva ses deux bras frêles en direction de Lucy et devant la mage blessé qui les yeux fermés attendant que le sot s'abattent sur elle rien arriva.  
Tout cela s'était déroulé en quelques secondes. Durant ses quelques secondes Lucy avait eu le temps de se remémorer les plus beau souvenir de sa courte vie. Lorsqu'elle entrouvrit les yeux la chaleur étouffante de l'attaque censé lui coûter la vie avait disparut. Devant elle se dressait fièrement un mur transparent où l'on pouvait voir de l'autre côté de grandes flammes s'y stopper. Ne comprenant pas l'origine de cette barrière magique elle tourna la tête et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle vit Mavis tendre les mains dans sa direction desquelles s'échappaient un fin filé de magie qui prenait la forme de ce bouclier devant Lucy.  
Lucy reporta son attention sur le dragon qui ayant cessé son attaque fixait Mavis qui était tombée à genou de fatigue ne pouvant plus produire de magie pour un bon moment. Le regard que lui portait le dragon n'augurait rien de bon et ça Lucy l'avait comprit.  
Lucy avait un dernier sort, un sort qui pourrait tuer le dragon. Mais elle aurait voulu éviter de l'utiliser, ce sort demander une quantité de magie qu'elle n'avait pas encore acquis. Elle ne le maîtrisait pas encore assez. Mais elle oublia tout ça lorsqu'elle vit le dragon menaçant se diriger vers Mavis. Non, elle agissait à l'instinct, même si ça lui coûterait la vie.

 **« Ouvre-toi porte du néant ! »**

Tenant à peine sur ses genoux, elle s'étonna elle-même d'avoir réussi à ouvrir la porte. Cela ressemblait en tout point au trou noir d'où provenait sa faux mais celui-ci était beaucoup plus grand et était apparut au dessus du dragon.  
Le dragon se sentant attiré leva les yeux et quand il vit le trou noir, il n'eut que le temps de pousser un rugissement avant de se faire aspirer par la porte du néant qui se referma sur lui. Lucy eu un faible sourire, finalement elle avait eu sa victoire. La vision brouillée, du sang lui remontant dans la bouche et les oreilles bourdonnantes, Lucy s'écroula au sol sentant sa respiration ralentir. Avant de fermer les yeux elle ne put qu'entendre l'appel de Mavis.

 **« Maman ! »**

Les larmes aux yeux il referma le livre. Lucy n'avait plus écrit après son fameux combat contre le dragon. Il comprenait ce que sa voulait dire. Elle lui avait elle-même fait ses adieux dans les dernières lignes du bouquin. Lucy avait elle-même fait des recherches et lui demandait d'abandonner...Comment pouvait-elle lui demander ça ?! Mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire...elle lui avait demandé de prendre également soin des autres et de Fairy Tail, ainsi que de ne pas en vouloir à Mavis. Pourquoi le connaissait-elle autant. Un jour peut-être ils se retrouveront essayait de se convaincre Natsu c'est pourquoi il comptait bien tenir ses promesses et protéger Fairy Tail coûte que coûte.

Elle entrouvrit les yeux avant de les refermer aussitôt ébloui par la lumière qui filtrait d'une fenêtre près du lit blanc dans lequel elle était allongée. Lucy les rouvrit au bout de quelques secondes et examina la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. C'était en tout point une petite chambre d'hôpital dans laquelle il n'y avait que le strict minimum : un lit simple, une commode, une chaise et quelques médicaments, bandages et autre traînait sur une petite table non loin d'elle. Le tout était blanc, ce qui contrastait avec les bandages devenus rouge qui recouvrait son corps.  
Elle fut coupée dans la contemplation de la pièce par l'ouverture d'une petite porte en bois dans un coin de la pièce. Celle-ci laissa entrer Mavis dont les yeux rougis et les traces de larme sur ses joues rougies témoignaient qu'elle avait pleuré il y a peu de temps. Lorsque Mavis remarqua que la blessé était réveillait un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle courut jusqu'au lit pour sauter dans les bras de Lucy.

 **« Tu es enfin réveillé maman ! Ça fait deux semaines que je t'attends ! »**

Pour toute réponse Lucy rit. Mavis ne comprenant pas la raison de son rire se recula quelques peu pour la regarder dans les yeux.

 **« Pourquoi tu rigoles ?**  
 **\- Tu m'as appelé « maman ».**  
 **\- Et alors ? Je ne vois pas ce qui a de drôle. »**

Lucy partit dans un fou rire vite arrêté par la douleur que lui prodiguaient ses côtes. Reprenant du sérieux elle regarda Mavis droit dans les yeux où elle put y discerner une lueur de tristesse inhabituelle.

 **« Tu pourrais terminer d'écrire dans mon livre à ma place ?**  
 **\- Pourquoi ? Tu le ferras quand tu seras rétablit.**  
 **\- Mavis. Je savais très bien ce qui m'attendait quand j'ai utilisé ce sort. Mon corps ne peut pas supporter autant de magie. Je vais mourir et je le sais très bien.**  
 **\- Alors pourquoi tu l'as utilisé ! Si tu savais ce qui allait arriver pourquoi as-tu décidé de m'abandonner ? »**

Elle avait parlé en pleurant et criant presque. C'était la première fois que Lucy la voyait dans cet état. La Mavis qui d'habitude si réfléchi et joueuse était dans ses bras en train de pleurer.

 **« Je ne t'abandonne pas. Un jour nous nous reverrons, je te le promets. »**

Mavis ne posa aucune question sûr ce que venait de lui promettre Lucy ses larmes commençant à se tarir peu à peu.

Les jours étaient passés ainsi. Mavis passant toutes ses journées au chevet de Lucy dont l'état se détériorait à vus d'œil. Mavis avait annoncé quelques jours plutôt qu'un temple à son effigie avait été battis dans une colline où avait autrefois existé un village qui avait été détruit par le dragon qu'elle avait tué. Ce temple était le temple de la faucheuse de dragon, le nom qu'on lui avait donné pour avoir tué le dragon. Ce temple était celui que Lucy et ses compagnons avaient pénétrer quand ils étaient en quête du livre, et ça elle l'avait compris. Lucy avait donc aussitôt demandé à Mavis d'y déposer son livre. Sous ses instructions, Mavis avait également lancé un sort au livre pour qu'il téléporte Lucy dans plusieurs années. Il le fallait et Lucy l'avait bien compris, sinon Fairy Tail ne verrait sans doute jamais le jour.  
Mais à présent Lucy avait le teint pâle, de grande cerne sous ses yeux témoignaient du manque de sommeil dut à la souffrance que lui produisait chacun de ses membres l'empêchant de trouver le repos. Mais à présent tout cela allait cesser. Lucy ne sentait plus rien et avait de plus en plus de mal à garder ses yeux ouverts sur Mavis qui lui tenait désespérément la main dans un vaine espoir de la retenir.

 **« Dis moi Mavis...sais-tu...si les fées ont une queue ? »**

C'est donc après cette phrase et sous le regard incompris de Mavis que Lucy ferma doucement les yeux pour ne jamais les rouvrir. Un fin sourire aux lèvres à l'idée que dans plusieurs années, elle rencontrerait une touffe rose qui lui volerait son cœur et réaliserait son plus grand rêve. Merci Fairy Tail.


End file.
